


When Your the Last One Alive... Scream

by I_am_but_a_court_1



Category: Slender - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_a_court_1/pseuds/I_am_but_a_court_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1990. There are stories going around about a man who stalks everyone around the forest wearing a suit and has no facial features. Vincent, Ivana, Taylor, Jeff, and Shawn are all high school students who plan to meet in the forest at 12. They say that the stories aren't true, but they don't know what is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Vincent!" A girl yelled from down the hall. Vincent (A boy with brown eyes and brown hair, he is too shy to ask Ivana out so he acts natural with her) turned and looked to her, "Ivana the hall is empty, whats so important that you need to yell." Ivana (A girl with bright blue eyes and gray-silvery hair, she really like Vincent) looked at him, she looked like she was about to explain, until she smiled, "I don't really know why im yelling" Vincent shook his head seeming disappointed, but then looked to her, "Ok so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" She tapped her chin for a minute or two and then snapped her fingers, "Well; Taylor, Jeff and Shawn are planning a midnight meeting!" He looked at her, "Why midnight?" Ivana looked at him as if he was stupid, "You know that Taylor's parents hate Jeff because of his mind and record. Also, Shawn isn't allowed to leave the house after 10." "Oh yea" Vincent replied rubbing the back of his head. She sighed, "Your so stupid sometimes, ya know that." "Yea, I guess so." Ivana turned about to walk off "Well we want the answer right as the bell rings for the end of the day." "Right, I will see ya then" They walked to their classrooms for homeroom.

As the day passed, there was a lot of talk about a strange story. Taylor (Girl with Brown eyes and Dyed-red hair) and Jeff (Boy with Black hair and Brown eyes, Him and Taylor have a thing) sat on one of the desks together, Jeff's arm over Taylor's shoulder, listening to them, "Did you see that video online?" Whispered Jenna loudly, "You mean that one with the kids walking in the woods and getting killed at the end?" replied Steven "Yea, if you watch the ending closely you can see a man in the background, he is wearing a suit and has no face!" Taylor and Jeff looked at each other, "What a tale, right Jeff?" "Yea who would believe something like that." Shawn was in the seat behind the two love birds. His feet on the desk and hat covering the top half of his face, "Yea, its totally a hoax." All three nodded as the bell rang for last period.

School ended and the five of them walked out of the school. Ivana, Jeff, Taylor, and Shawn looked at Vincent. The four spoke in unison, "So you coming tonight?" Vincent shrugged "Maybe, I don't know." Shawn had an evil grin on his face, "What you afraid of the dark... its only the forest, or are you scared that a tall man in a suit with no face if going to kill you?" "Tch, no way Shawn. To prove it i will go!" Taylor clapped once, "Good, so at twelve we will meet in the forest, only bring a flashlight." The other four nodded and headed home, except Ivana and Vincent. "Ooo this is going to be fun," Vincent just gave a shrug, she poked his face, "Hey whats wrong you don't seem so happy about it" He looked at her, "Well I just don't want some psycho killer coming killing us," Ivana laughed some, "That's why we are bringing Jeff!" The two of them laughed, Vincent looked at her fondly. "Well, ill see you tonight Vincent," "Yea," Ivana started to run off and Vincent smiled walking in the opposite direction.

*Midnight*  
The forest was pitch black. Five lights showed through the darkness, all of them closing in on the rendezvous point. "Hey guys, everyone here?" Ivana's voice broke the silence. "Yep," "Si, the two of us," "Yea," They walked up to one another. "Well we are here now, so what should we do," Vincent said. Shawn grinned the darkness making him seem murderous, "So, i see you came." Vincent looked at him, "You know i always keep my promises." Shawn shrugged, "I thought you would be so frightened and ditch." He nudged Vincent's arm. Ivana looked over noticing Taylor and Jeff turned their flashlights off, "Hey you two love birds, quit making out and join the conversation." That's when their flashlights turned on, they sat looking natural. Ivana giggled a bit and Vincent looked over at her. Shawn nudged him again, "You got a crush on her," "Dude shut up... i'm gonna go walk around some," Vincent started to walk off "Alright, don't get scared and run off!" Ivana smacked Shawn lightly, "Hey, hey, hey don't be mean." Vincent disappeared from sight, being enveloped in the darkness.

After 20 minutes Vincent didn't turn up. "Man! What a wimp!" Shawn yelled. "Maybe he just got lost in the woods, it is pretty dark." Ivana said calmly. Taylor and Jeff were silent. The others became silent after hearing a loud, blood curdling scream. All of them showed fear but Jeff, he was twisted and screams made him smile... Ivana always tried to figure out what Taylor saw in him. 

That is when, they started to run.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them ran. Ivana was at the front, Shawn behind her, and Jeff with Taylor were running slowly behind them. Their flashlights faced the ground, but even in the darkness Ivana could tell that Shawn was embarrassed by his obnoxious attitude toward Vincent. "It's not your fault ya know." Ivana had mumbled loud enough for Shawn to hear. He nodded. Jeff and Taylor looked at the like they were crazies, but then turned their attention to each other. "Hey, I think we are almost there," Ivana called. Everyone picked up the pace. They were believers, keeping hope that Vincent was not the one who had screamed. The hope they kept was false hope... until when they got to their checkpoint. The hope they had was crushed. Ivana dropped down to her knees as Jeff and Taylor caught up coming out of the darkness that surrounded and plagued them. "What's wrong Ivana..." Taylor was worried, only because it took a lot for her to break down. "Look up..." Ivana said trembling. They looked up and what they saw was never going to be unseen by them. What they saw was Vincent... he was impaled on a branch above. Fresh blood trickled down and his body still twitched. Jeff now had a sparkle of crazy in his eyes and his grin grew wider.He climbed up the tree swiftly, with smooth movements. He stopped in the branch that Vincent had going through him. "My, my, my!" Jeff began, "Quite the masterpiece we have here!" When he said that, anger rushed over Ivana. If Taylor wasn't her best friend, she would have knocked Jeff right out. "What kind of thing could have done something like this," Taylor said with worry for everyone's safety. Jeff jumped down from the branch, "Well judging from the way the body was handled, whoever killed him was a pro and deserves respect. The way the body was left was also strange," "You mean stranger than you?" Ivana cut in. Jeff laughed and looked at her calmly, "Why yes, indeed stranger than me." "So what was strange about it?" They stood in silence for a minute, the only sound being the leaves blowing in the wind. "Well, the body wasn't there to begin with. Whoever did this tore into him, messed with his organs, and threw him up there. During this, Vincent was alive and struggling." Jeff shrugged "If we can get the body down, I can see what happened. The only problem is that i don't want to get my white sweatshirt all bloody off of someones work." Jeff looked straight at Shawn, "Care to do the honors?" Shawn went to retrieve the body. There was one thing they never did when it came to something like this. It was said that Jeff's parents were doctors before they died of mysterious causes. Shawn slid the body off the branch. Once at the edge; Vincent's lifeless body fell to the ground like a rag-doll. "Thank you very much, my dear boy!" He called to Shawn as he climbed down 

Jeff moved the body some. Vincent's skin was a pale white color, his eyes were glossy, and there was no movement at all. Jeff looked at the wound and took out his pocket knife. He cut at Vincent's skin, so the inside were exposed. The other three looked with anticipation. after a minute or two he finally finished cutting, "Jackpot..." Jeff mumbled under his breath. As he poked around, the sound of plastic echoed quietly. "Well, It seems our friend here may have been alive longer than we thought, or as long as i thought." Jeff glanced over to them, about to begin talking again. "He had his organs taken out of him, and they were covered in plastic bags." They looked to him with sad eyes, except Shawn. He came out of his funk that he was in and yelled at Jeff, "You Can't Be Serious!! How Could He Stay Alive That Long!!" Jeff laughed a bit, " I wish I wasn't serious. When i looked at the wound itself while in the tree; it was rugged which means he struggled . The wound that we see on the front was the same on the back. The conclusion that i came to was that he was killed on this very spot." This logic showed how Jeff was in a nutshell, he may not have been the smartest kid (Having a C- average in every class but science, which he exceeds in) but he knew this like he practiced it his whole life. "This also tells us that they knows best where and when to kill." His words were smooth like silk, but that was also normal for him. "So what do we do now?" Shawn asked anxiously. "Well that's simple... we let him hunt us!" What Jeff said made everyone scared. They didn't know what was out there, for all they knew they were the only ones alive in the forest. "What!?!" Shawn yelled. "If you haven't noticed, we aren't clinically insane like you!!" "Shawn, if you haven't noticed we are in a predator-prey situation. Since your such a wise guy whats your plan, eh?" Shawn took a breath calming down, "We can sort out a plan to get out of here, but we are going to need a scape goat. I nominate myself to do so."

They sat silent, until Jeff broke out into laughter. "Ha, Ha, Ha.... What are you a moron! When in the presences of a master like this the last thing you do is that! Once they taste blood they wont stop till all their prey is dead." Shawn seemed undecided now, trying to think of what to say, "Now we are going to wander this place, don't get separated. That's what he wants us to do..." Jeff became 1% more serious after he said that. Ivana, Jeff, and Taylor had began walking. Shawn stayed back. He turned around and began walking in the opposite direction. "Tch, ill show him..."

He walked, the forest getting darker and darker with each step. He tried to turn on his flashlight, but the battery had died. He stood in the darkness; he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. What Shawn did hear, though, was the sound of something moving closer and closer in the darkness of the night. "Wh-who's there!" There was no reply to his call. That when it happened, the sight that he once possessed flashed white and disappeared... What was left was a scream that echoed through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them heard the scream. Ivana turned her head about to stop, "Ivana, keep walking," said Jeff, "It's none of our concern. He went off on his own and now he is dead meat." She kept walking, staying toward the middle of them. Taylor trailed behind them but keeping up. Jeff had lead them. They all waited for dawn to come so the terror would be gone. "God that moron," Jeff mumbled. Ivana couldnt help but agree, she liked Shawn because he was a friend. What he did though, was stupid. "I can't help but agree..." Taylor nodded, "Yea, same here." Ivana flashed the light looking into the distance, but stopped. Taylor and Jeff did also, feeling a sense of danger, that if they did they would die. "Guys, lets get out of here..." Taylor shivered," This place is really giving me the creeps now." Ivana nodded in agreeance. "Totally." Jeff shook his head, "I know, but that would be idiotic. He has us marked, he is also probably stalking us." This comment sent chills down their backs. "Wha... what do you mean he is probably stalking us..." Ivana said, she tried to have courage as she said it. "Well, think. We found one of the people he targeted, so if we leave we spread the word and no one comes. If he kills us all there will be search partes looking for us day and night, so he can continuously hunt." Jeff's voice was again smooth while speaking a creepy sentence like that. "well... thats reassuring." He glared back at Ivana with her, 'we are probably all gonna die' face. "Well would you like to hear a complete lie or the truth?" Ivana laughed some, "Sorry it's quite a bit to absorb." Taylor agreed, "Yea, almost half our group is dead and the fact that we are being hunted like this." "I guess."  
An hour passed, it was still dark. Ivana looked at the sky, "Well it's about 2A.M." Taylor shook her head and yawned, "The sun doesn't rise for another 4 hours. Hey, Ivana, don't your parents wake up about 4." "Yea, but they leave for work at 4:30A.M, and hope that i wake up in time." "So basically, they just leave without even checking to see if your alive." Ivana smiled, "Yea thats about right." Taylor sighed, "I leave for school before my parents even wake up, so they wont even find out im gone until they get back home from work." They looked to Jeff, "So, im guessing that no one will even notice your gone?" Ivana said. Jeff laughed, "You kidding, once they notice that criminal activity disapates in the town the police will notice." Ivana gave him a sarcastic smile, "So, is that something to be proud of?" "Of Course!" He said loudly. The wind blew, "and besides if i die here, at least i'll be with Taylor in the end, right?" Taylor smiled and nodded, "Yea!" Ivana clapped, "That's very good for you guys. I sadly, will die with regrets." She looked to the ground with a small smile, "I wasn't able to get the guy i liked, but i guess i will probably see him in another life." This was the first time wither of them had heard a comment like that from Ivana, very strange.  
The trio kept walking, the dark of night was practicaly unbearable now, and all of their flashlights were dead. Taylor couldn't see Ivana and Ivana couldn't see Jeff. There were slight sounds. And Ivana could only hear her own footsteps. "Hey Taylor." Ivana said only answered by silence, "huh, hey Jeff!" There was only silence again. "Wha-!" She bacame frantic. If there was one thing she knew it was that they would never just ditch her there to go off and make-out. "G-Guys! Are you out there! C'mon please.... don't be dead..." Her sentence trailed as she heard it, a Taylor's screaming and Jeff's cackling. She knew then and there that it was too lat for them. "Oh god." She was trembling, "I am all alone out here." She continued to walk through the forest, she was now paranoid and couldn't think straight.. To tell the truth, she felt safe with Jeff, because he was crazy all his own and was defensive of his friends.  
Ivana had walked for three hours. She had been drained of all her energy, haveing a night of no sleep. After walking for that long, she had finally collapsed onto the ground. She looked forward, seeing a pair of feet in front of her. The legs were long and slender. She tried to look up. What she saw was terrible, maybe even horrifying, "No... NO... You can't be real!" What she saw was a tall, slender, suited man. His face was white and there was nothing there, no mouth, no nose, no nothing. He tilted his head and that was the last thing that she ever saw.

That was the end of the 5-man group who entered his woods. This is a warning to those who become curious, enter his woods and i can promise that you will never be seen again. Never forget that it was curiosity that killed the cat. Next you will learn the aftermath of their little excursion into the woods, and see how long it took to even find out that they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had ended and everyone who entered the woods are dead. Ivana was close but nothing can leave once it has entered its territory. The whole night was filled with screams covered by the silence of night. One would think that it was heard, echoing throughout the town, but in this case the screams never got through.

It was late afternoon when people had realized that something was wrong. The parents got home to an empty house. It was dark and silent. They were frantic, calling other parents asking if they knew where their kids were. The town grew chaotic, and called for a search. Police had searched the whole town to find the same thing, nothing. The parents became horrified of the thought that their kids were missing or even dead. The search parties took three day to check the town, then the fourth day of the search went into the forest. A mile in, they found Ivana. The lively young girl now a cold lifeless corpse. There was no blood on her, and had her brought out as the group continued. They split up at early morning, and by 1 P.M. they all met up. Each of them had a body, but one had two. One member had both Taylor and Jeff. The two died in the same manner, but Jeff had a smile wide across his face. The rest were brought out of the forest: Taylor, Jeff, Shawn, and Vincent. 

The bodies were brought to a hospital where they would all go through an autopsy and find out their time and cause of death. Once the bodies were brought in the search group went and informed the parents. They were devastated and closed the doors on the search party. 

The results came in the next day.  
Ivana - time of death: 5:00; cause of death: heart attack  
Taylor - time of death 2:00; cause of death bled out  
Jeff - time of death: 2:15; cause of death: bled out  
Shawn - time of death: 1:40; cause of death: suffocation  
Vincent - time of death: 12:30; cause of death: unknown

The forest had many more deaths the year after; hikers, campers, teenagers telling ghost stories late into the night, etc. After all the deaths citizens had it cut down. With the forest gone all murders ceased, but that doesnt stop it. It moved to a different forest and waited for its new prey.


End file.
